


Covered in colors

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some PWP which I first posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in colors

"And you're here for?"

"To shag my boyfriend so hard that his doorman won't forget me next time," Sirius smirked and bathed in the deep red of the man's face while he stumbled to open the door.

This was reckless. He knew. True Remus said he missed him on the Skype call but that did not mean, he would appreciate being woken up. That was his insecurities talking. Of course Remus would be glad to see him. The last time they had seen each other in person was two months ago, when Remus had managed to free his weekend and hopped into a plane to Philadelphia from New York. Sirius tried to not be bitter about this job. He knew they needed this money for their future plans. But he could not help it. What wouldn't he give to to be able to see his three-year long boyfriend everyday, wake up next to him.

He shook his head as though to make those those thoughts disappear and knocked confidently at Remus door. He heard shuffling and some curse words inside and then the door opened. There he was. His beautiful Remus, looking all sleep-ruffled in some pants and a tank top. His eyes widened almost comically and he gaped for a few seconds before asking the most obvious question. "are you really here?"

Sirius snorted ungracefully, stepped inside, close to Remus, took one of his hands and pressed it to his chest. "Yes" he breathed as he started to press light kisses all over Remus' jaw. The tawny haired man's eyes were fluttering close. "This isn't some hot dream I hope." Sirius rolled his eyes, closed the door and slammed Remus against it, crowding him immediately and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and needy. Their mouths opening almost instantly and their tongues swiping against each other in a way that made his toes curl.

He could smell Remus from this close: lemon from his shampoo, tea and vanilla and a distinct Remus' odour. Remus chuckled against his lips when he felt Sirius breathing in deeply. He had not even realise how much he missed hat scent until now. He should definitely be taking some of Remus' used pillowcases back. Hr could feel a pair of hands sliding all over his body to end into his back pockets for a squeeze and bringing their bodies flushed together.

Sirius rolled his hips, pressing their erections against each other causing an indecent moan escaping Remus' mouth. Just those sounds escaping his mouth were enough to drive Sirius crazy. But he had not travel all the way from Philadelphia just to rut against each other. Detaching his mouth from Remus' he started to yank his tank top while the taller man was removing his shirt.

Sirius attacked his neck, placing hot opened-mouth kisses all over his throat. He sucked, bite and licked his collarbone, descending onto his stomach and started licking the protruding hipbone. Already on his knees, he locked his gaze with Remus as he yanked his pants down. The man looked gorgeous like that with his flushed cheeks, rapid breathing, his pupils dark and blown wide. Remus made a choked sound as he took he licked the underside of his erection, keeping their eyes on each other. He sucked on the tip at first, while a pair of hands immediately flew to his hair, gently guiding him. He could see his lover trembling and rambling as he took more and more in his mouth.

"Fuck...Sirius....oh god...oh...god I'm going to..." He came with a cry and went almost boneless.

The raven haired man raised to kiss him again. Remus could taste himself in his mouth. Not breaking the kiss, the two of them tumbled to the bedroom, falling onto the bed. Remus immediately started to drop kisses all over his torso. He lapped happily on his nipple, causing Sirius' hips to buckle.

"Patience Pads" he smirked and palmed him through his pants. Remus' hand disappeared into his pants and stroked him, getting him even harder (something he hadn't thought possible)

"Fuck you gotta...gotta stop that or I'll come."

"Already?" Remus smirked but complied and moved up to capture his lips into a kiss again.

Taking advantage of that, Sirius flipped them. Pulling away, he searched into the bedside table for lube and condoms. Coating one finger, he prepared Remus. Adding another finger and then a third until he got that spot which got his lover breaking into a litany of " _oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god..._ "

Pulling his hand out, he rolled the condom onto himself and coated himself with lube. Slowly he penetrated the other man, keeping his eyes on amber ones looking for any signs of discomfort. If anything Remus looked impatient, wriggling his ass to take more.

He finally started thrusting, making Remus letting out the most delicous mewling sound each time. He moved his hand to stroke him and the tawny haired man came onto himself, clenching a bit making Sirius join him into his orgasm. He saw white and they were both breathless when Sirius pulled away. "That was...bloody brilliant."

"Yeah..." Remus looked like he could not stay awake though.

He removed the condom and threw it to the bin next to the bed and picked up an old t-shirt from the floor to clean the mess on Remus' stomach.

As soon as they were clean, Remus pillows his head onto his chest and wound his arm around his waist.

"I can't believe you came all the way here from Philadelphia." Remus said behind a yawn.

"Well you said you missed me."

Remus chuckled a bit and kissed his chest. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah but I am YOUR dork."

"Mm yes. My dork."

And on that they both fell asleep.


End file.
